Je vais bien
by Sarabeka
Summary: Parce que le monde ne m'en veut pas. Parce que même si je baisse encore les yeux, ils sont remplis d'étoiles. Et parce qu'il y en a une en particulier qui me guide.


**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un one-shot aussi rapidement. Un peu moins d'une heure, vif et fluide, un régal. Signé de la patte du lynx.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je vais bien.

Je crois. En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Qui peut vraiment dire qu'il va bien ?

Il y a toujours un truc qui fait qu'on se sent mal. Une angoisse du moment, un visage qui ne nous revient pas dans la rue, un temps qui prête à l'averse, une grippe qui couve. Ou alors une amie qui nous fait plus ou moins la gueule sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. Une mauvaise note à un exam'. Ce genre de connerie.

Je me suis parfois demandé si j'allais bien. Dans mon corps de jeune femme de 23 ans. Dans ma tête blonde de Lily Masuda.

Et puis je me suis dit que je n'avais jamais tué personne, que je n'avais jamais été violente par simple plaisir, que je n'avais jamais poussé personne d'un pont ou d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, j'ai menti parfois. A mes parents d'abord, quand j'étais petite. Quand je cassais un vase, je disais que c'était le chat. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il ne grimpait pas sur les meubles, mais ça, mes parents ne le savaient pas. Ce pauvre matou a passé un nombre incalculable de nuits dehors pour payer mes bêtises.

Ce n'était pas méchant, mais ça me permettait d'échapper à une paire de baffes et une privation de dessert.

Ensuite, j'ai menti à mes professeurs. Un devoir non rendu, pas fait. Par flemme ou par provocation. Je disais que je n'avais pas eu le temps, que j'avais un rendez-vous quelque part, chez un médecin quelconque. Bien sûr, c'était inscrit sur mon bulletin. Mais mes parents n'y prêtaient pas attention. Ils préféraient travailler. Ou plutôt, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Je crois qu'ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre que leur boulot. Je me demande même comment ils ont trouvé le temps, à un instant, de me concevoir. Je sais que c'est étrange de prêter attention à la vie sexuelle de ses parents, mais je suis persuadée que durant les 18 années que j'ai passé au foyer familial, mon père n'a jamais touché ma mère. Et inversement. Alors vient la question.

Je viens d'où ?

Quand j'avais cinq ou six ans, je me souviens avoir pensé que j'étais une enfant adoptée. Je me voyais princesse d'un pays lointain, magicienne d'un autre monde, égarée par erreur sur la planète Terre, pays Japon.

Et puis en fait non. J'étais bien la fille de mes parents. Livrée par une cigogne ou trouvée dans une rose, j'étais à eux. Me rendre compte que je leur appartenais m'a frustré pendant des mois. Je dépendais d'eux à tous points de vue. Transports, nourriture, foyer… Tout ça m'était fourni par une paire d'individus qui pouvait décider de me couper les vivres à n'importe quel moment. Je pense que c'est ça qui m'a motivée à faire des études rapides et à chercher un boulot le plus vite possible.

Je voulais ne dépendre que de moi.

J'aime mes parents. N'allez pas croire que je leur en veux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils m'ont élevée et je pense qu'il est juste qu'ils me voient voler de mes propres ailes. La récompense de leurs 19 années d'éducation.

Je vais les voir parfois. Ma chambre est devenue la leur, et leur ancienne chambre est dorénavant un bureau pour mon père qui travaillait jusque là sur la petite table du salon. Je passe parfois la nuit sur le canapé. Je vois que ça leur fait plaisir de me revoir, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester éternellement dans leurs pattes.

Après mes profs et mes parents, je mens également à mes proches. Des personnes que je ne veux pas voir, je leur dis que j'ai à faire, que je suis déjà prise ailleurs, que j'ai du boulot. C'est la base même de l'esquive. Je me monte des alibis en béton semi-armé.

Je pense que c'est un peu à cause de ça que je ne vais pas vraiment bien.

J'ai toujours un peu peur que quelqu'un trouve la faille et me descende en flèche. Mais les gens ne sont pas très regardants. Soit parce qu'ils pensent réellement que ce que je dis est vrai, soit parce qu'ils sortent les mêmes bobards à leurs proches et comprennent ce que je désire.

Mais dernièrement, j'ai commencé à utiliser un autre genre de mensonge. Quelque chose de plus personnel. Je veux dire… Mentir parce qu'on ne veut pas voir quelqu'un, ou pas faire quelque chose, tout le monde le fait ou l'a fait. Mais je crois que je mens un peu à moi-même ces derniers temps.

En fait, sur ce sujet, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir trouvé ma vérité.

Elle s'appelle Aoki. Et elle est étudiante. Je ne sais pas en quoi. Mais je la croise dans le bus. Elle monte devant l'université, et descend à l'arrêt d'une rue sordide, en face d'un restaurant. Peut-être même qu'elle y travaille le soir pour gagner de quoi payer ses études. Je ne sais pas non plus. Et il y a peu, je me suis rendu compte que c'était la première fois que je regardais quelqu'un de cette manière. Une fille en tous cas.

On regardait parfois passer les garçons en heures d'études avec les copines. Histoire de jouer aux commères et de critiquer gratuitement les gens.

Encore quelque chose qui dit peut-être que je ne suis pas bien dans ma tête…

Mais là, ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est une fixation. Comme une trame universelle déroulée pour moi seule au final. Avec marqué en grand dessus : ''Ne la quitte pas des yeux !''.

Et je m'exécute alors. Je vous garantis que c'est physique. Il y a beau avoir un monde fou parfois dans ce bus, c'est elle que je cherche du regard. Et je ne suis apaisée qu'une fois que je l'ai trouvée. Là aussi, j'ai compris que j'en étais dépendante. De cette bouille de fillette, de ces cheveux aériens bizarrement colorés en bleu ciel, de la peau pâle de ses jambes que laisse apparaître sa jupe, de la vision fragile de sa nuque nue…

Et quand mon regard a été stoppé par ses vêtements, j'ai commencé à imaginer les choses. Ses épaules fines, sa taille au creux de mes bras, son ventre plat, la ligne qui allait jusqu'à son nombril… Que je pourrais parcourir du bout des doigts. Puis je me suis surprise à vouloir y goûter.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de prendre le même bus qu'elle.

Je n'allais pas bien.

Je me trouvais bizarre. Vraiment à part, dans le mauvais sens du terme. J'étais attirée par une fille, tout en en étant une. Ca clochait. On ne m'avait pas prévenu. Que ce soit mes parents et leur bonne éducation, ou bien moi-même et ma soi-disant indépendance d'esprit. Je pensais tout savoir, et je ne me connaissais pas moi-même.

J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une passade. Que je la trouvais mignonne, sans arrière pensée. Entre filles, on se dit parfois combien on trouve une amie jolie. On bade sur le physique de telle ou telle personne. Sans forcément vouloir coucher avec.

Les jours ont passé. Et je ne l'ai pas oublié, au contraire. J'en rêvais même. Alors j'ai repris la première ligne de bus et mon courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler.

Elle m'a parut timide au premier abord. Finalement, au fur et à mesure, elle s'est détendue. Moi aussi. J'avais eu peur qu'elle m'envoie balader, qu'elle m'ignore purement et simplement, qu'elle se mette à hurler au viol… Et c'est une jeune fille normale qui se trouvait face à moi durant quelques arrêts. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle est descendue, mais ça alla mieux en la voyant m'adresser un signe de la main et un sourire. Je lui ai rendu le tout.

En rentrant chez moi depuis mon arrêt de bus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver que les passants m'observaient de travers. Comme s'ils savaient, comme s'ils voyaient que je désirais Aoki. Pour moi, il s'agissait presque d'une tare.

Le lendemain, ce fut elle qui vint à ma rencontre. Ca fait niais de dire ça, mais j'en ai eu des papillons plein l'estomac pendant quelques heures. On a discuté de tout et de rien. On a joué à ce petit jeu quelques jours. C'était une routine agréable. Et une vraie torture en soi.

Elle était là, face à moi, en vêtements clairs. Nous étions au milieu d'un bus bondé. Et je voulais la toucher. Caresser ses cheveux, effleurer sa joue et ses lèvres. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde nous regardait, qu'ils entendaient tous les battements erratiques de mon cœur.

On me demandait parfois si j'avais un petit ami. J'en avais eu quelques uns. Comme n'importe quelle jeune femme de mon âge. Mais durant cette période, Aoki était mon unique compagne onirique. Mes rêves à son sujet n'avaient rien d'innocent. Moi qui n'avais jamais eu d'expérience avec une femme, je me découvrais une imagination débordante pour les plaisirs partagés de la chair entre filles. Je me réveillais à la fois délicieusement frissonnante, et perturbée par mes pensées.

Ces rêves m'empêchaient de regarder Aoki directement dans les yeux trop longtemps. Je craignais trop qu'elle devine mes intentions.

Elle m'a annoncé un moment qu'elle ne prendrait plus le bus. J'ai paniqué comme une idiote, en pensant que je ne la reverrais peut-être jamais. Je m'étais résigné à tout lui avouer. Et en voyant mon air perdu durant une fraction de seconde, elle a rit. Si elle ne prenait plus le bus, c'était parce qu'elle était en vacances à partir du lendemain. Elle m'a laissé son mail en ricanant alors que je rougissais encore de ce que j'avais faillit lui dire.

Nous échangions messages et appels comme deux bonnes amies. Immanquablement, le courant était passé entre nous deux. Elle m'invita même à venir chez elle. J'ai réfléchis… peut-être… deux secondes avant d'accepter. Je pensais me tenir tranquille. Faire attention à mes gestes et à mes mots pour ne pas lui faire peur. J'ai été mal à l'aise dans son studio d'étudiante. Elle m'a servi un verre d'un cocktail sucré. J'en ai redemandé deux fois, avant de sentir que j'avais la tête qui tournait joyeusement. J'ai regardé l'heure et déclaré qu'il fallait que je rentre chez moi.

Aoki s'est penchée par-dessus la table. Je l'ai vu de près et j'ai imaginé… Sa main contre ma joue, ses doigts dans mes cheveux puis sur ma gorge. C'est quand ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes que je me suis aperçu que je n'imaginais rien et qu'Aoki menait le tout. Elle me fit me relever et me poussa sur le lit, sans nous séparer. La suite est personnelle.

Je peux juste dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de l'initiative d'Aoki. Elle s'y connaissait beaucoup mieux que moi. Elle disait qu'elle avait vu. Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Qu'elle avait senti à quel point elle me plaisait. Et qu'elle avait trouvé que je lui plaisais également.

Elle dit aujourd'hui qu'on s'est trouvées. Comme deux âmes sœurs. Je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de choses. Car si c'était vrai, je n'aurais pas peur de dire à ceux qui me posent la question du ''est-ce que tu as un petit ami ?'' que je suis avec une fille. Avec Aoki.

J'ai pourtant toujours cette impression que c'est écrit en grand sur mon visage.

''Regardez-la. Elle est avec une fille. Pas avec un garçon comme vous vous y attendez.''

Des fois, ça ne va pas.

J'entends parler d'histoires d'agressions. Des couples comme le notre sont lynchés. On se moque de nous, des préjugés circulent… Tout ça n'a rien d'agréable.

Et des fois, dans des moments pareils, je me dis, dans ma tête blonde de Lily Masuda, 23 ans, que dans certains pays, je serais pendue sans jugement. Je serais torturée, lapidée à coups de pierres en place publique, internée pour maladie mentale, ligotée sur un bûcher, violée avant d'être égorgée… Tout ça, parce que je suis ce que je suis. La petite amie d'Aoki Lapis.

Alors que là, je peux sortir dans la rue en lui tenant la main. Je ne récolte pas des coups et des pierres, pas de cris scandalisés. Je peux vivre avec elle sans craindre qu'on mette le feu à notre appartement. En me rendant dans un autre pays, je pourrais me marier, adopter un enfant avec elle… Vivre avec elle.

Alors ne craignez rien, même si je baisse parfois les yeux parce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, je n'ai jamais tué personne, je n'ai jamais poussé personne d'un pont. J'ai parfois menti, et je mens parfois encore. Mais mon crime, le seul, l'unique, le vrai, est d'aimer une étudiante. Et que ce soit réciproque.

Alors oui, je vais définitivement bien.


End file.
